Father's Son
by DruscillaHawke
Summary: A one-shot songfic. Draco deals with the influences in his life. his father. based on the song father's son by 3 doors down.


FATHERS SON

A One Shot Draco Story by Druscilla Hawke

Based on the song "Father's Son" by 3 doors down

Summary: Draco deals with his influences in his life. Namely his father.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. 3 doors down owns the song. J.K. Rowling owns the character.

FATHERS SON

Draco walked down Knockturn Alley by his father's side. He knew where they were going. They went there every weekend. It was his father's ritual. To get his whore. It was a different one every night. They entered the shady looking place, right off of the main road.

In the glare of a neon sign  
She laid her body down  
The damned walked in beside her  
And laid his money down

Draco watched as everything happened, as if in slow motion. The whore laid down as his father gave her the money. During the entire time his father was with her he kept telling her not to scream. She seemed as if she was holding back so many tears. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how he could. At least not without getting his father angry.

He said don't try to scream now  
But I want this one to hurt  
And tonight my pretty one  
I'm gonna get my money's worth

When his father was finished, he took Draco aside. "I hate getting the young ones. They never listen." Draco nodded, and left his father. He saw the girl sitting on the floor, cleaning herself up.

"They don't understand." She had tears in her eyes.

He said they never listened  
She said they'd never understand  
That I don't this for pleasure  
I just do it cause I can

when my father came back, he decided it was my turn to have a go. I didn't want to. It wasn't my thing. I had a loving wife, and the most darling daughter at home. I didn't want to risk it because my father wanted me to prove how much of a man I was to him. I couldn't tell him no. I was as gentle as I could have been with her.

I swear I didn't want to  
And I swear I didn't know  
That things like this could happen  
To a 17-year old

I had found out that the girl was young. Only 17 years old. Not even legal. The poor child. I didn't want to hurt her. I prayed that I didn't. I wouldn't have been able to stand it if I did. I never told my father how I felt. He could never know I felt sorry for what I had done.

And I've bundled up all these fears inside  
And I've bottled up all of this pain  
And no one or nothing can take this away  
But I won't let it happen again  
Never again

I would never let that happen again. I swore I wouldn't. I tried to get her out of there; I gave her all that I could. The last I heard, a drunk had killed her, because she wasn't doing as she was told. She was right. They didn't understand. How could anyone understand what a 17 year old goes through? I felt like the world was caving in on me from that moment on. I had helped bringing her to where she was today.

In the haze of a smoky room  
He chokes that bottle down  
It's been a month since her saw her face  
Underneath the blood stained gown

I remember when I found out of her death. I hadn't seen her in a month. I remember her face as it was. It was bloody from my father. Sitting in my study, with my daughter on my knee, I light myself a cigar. I heard my wife, her mother; call out for her to get ready for bed. Hopping off my knee, she ran towards the door. She only turned back once to blow me a kiss.

He thinks about that little girl  
And the one he has at home  
And wonders what if that was my little girl  
Walkin down that road alone

Draco stubbed out his cigar, and left the house, deciding to go for a walk. He still couldn't' believe what had happened. He would never let his wife find out. He loved her with all that he had. He never went with his father to Knockturn Alley after that day. He still feared him even after all of those years

And I've bundled up all these fears inside  
And I've bottled up all of this pain  
And no one or nothing can take this away  
But I won't let it happen again  
Never again  
Never again  
No

Draco entered the house, and walked to the back door. Looking around real quick, he noticed his gun and a bottle of whiskey. Perfect, he thought, just what I need. Grabbing them, he walked to the middle of the yard. Sitting on his daughters swing set he took a long swig of the alcohol.

Maybe I'm just crazy or the devil got inside  
But either way my soul is gone, And I'll end this all night  
The one hand throws the whiskey, and the other throws the gun  
As he cries out to the heavens  
I am not my father's son

Taking a deep breath, he put the gun to his head he had to do it. He brought it upon himself to do it. "I am so sorry, 'Mione. I love you. I love you so much. More than you could ever know." He whispered. "Please don't let little Hallie forget me. I beg of you. Remind her that she had a father. And he loved her very much." He looked up to his bedroom window and saw his wife looking at him, eyes filled with fear. "I AM NOT MY FATHER'S SON"

And I've bundled up all these fears inside  
And I've bottled up all of this pain  
And no one or nothing can take this away  
But I won't let it happen again  
Never again  
Never again  
No

As the shot rang out, the CD player stopped. The song was over. Draco never had to hide his fears again. Everyone now knew of his pain.


End file.
